


Saco vazio não para em pé

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, how to fight creative block: a guide by Charmy, you can't do anything creative if you're hungry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: E mais uma vez, Rill Boismortier está frente a frente com seu arqui-inimigo: o bloqueio criativo. Felizmente, Charmy tem a solução perfeita para esse tipo de situação.
Relationships: Rill Boismortier & Charmy Pappitson
Kudos: 7





	Saco vazio não para em pé

_Saco vazio não para em pé: [expressão popular] estar com fome demais para conseguir realizar alguma coisa._

Rill encarava a tela de pintura incessantemente. Testa franzida, boca fechada em uma expressão de completo desapontamento e um olhar fulminante, como se estivesse reprovando algo.

Os minutos foram se passando e o capitão do Cervo Cerúleo continuava lá, encarando a tela como se ela fosse sua inimiga número 1.

E o principal motivo do duelo de Rill com a tela em branco a sua frente era um velho conhecido dele: o capitão estava com um bloqueio criativo.

Mas não um bloqueio criativo qualquer. Aquele era do tipo de bloqueio criativo que ele costumava ter antes de se juntar aos cavaleiros mágicos.

Frustrado, a vontade de destruir a tela na sua frente era real.

— Por que eu não consigo colocar minha ideia no papel?!

Do lado de fora, o corredor estava vazio. Ninguém era louco o suficiente de chegar perto do local que o capitão do Cervo Cerúleo usava de atelier. Bem, ninguém exceto o mordomo da família Boismortier, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Uma garota pequena caminhava do lado de fora, toda feliz pensando no seu príncipe salvador-de-rango, quando escutou um barulho de destruição vindo de algum lugar do corredor.

— O que foi isso, la? — Charmy se perguntou enquanto procurava a origem do barulho — Essa não, será que bandidos estão tentando roubar o almoço?! Não se preocupem comidas deliciosas, Charmy vai salvar a todos, la!

Charmy olhou um lado. Depois olhou para o outro lado. E quando ouviu um barulho de coisas se quebrando, ela finalmente encontrou o cômodo de onde vinha o som e foi rapidamente até o local.

— Encontrei você! Agora todo o rango estará a salvo, la!

Rill se virou lentamente na direção da nova voz com uma expressão medonha estampada em seu rosto.

— Quem...?

Os dois ficaram na sala se encarando mutuamente por alguns segundos. Até que Rill se moveu para expulsar Charmy da sala.

— La... Quer um bolinho?

— O que?

— Cara feia pra mim é fome, la! — Ela ofereceu o bolinho de novo — Vai, pega o bolinho!

Rill aceitou relutante. Não parecia que Charmy iria aceitar não como resposta. Resignado, ele se sentou ao lado dela e começou a beliscar o doce.

Charmy olhou a sala cheia de coisas destruídas, telas rasgadas e tinta espalhada nos lugares mais inusitados. O silêncio reinava entre os dois.

Sem deixar de comer seu lanche do primeiro quarto de hora, Charmy olhou para Rill e perguntou:

— Qual é o problema?

Rill foi surpreendido no meio de uma mordida e acabou quase engasgando. Tossindo, ele se esforçou para dar uma resposta.

— Eu... _cof cof_. Eu não consigo colocar minhas ideias no papel! — Ele respondeu choramingando e com a boca cheia de migalhas de açúcar — Eu sou uma vergonha para os artistas, não consigo sequer colocar uma mera ideia no...

E nesse exato momento, um ronco pôde ser ouvido claramente ali.

— Eh?!!!! Eu ouvi alguém com fome, la?! — Charmy olhou horrorizada para Rill que só tinha uma expressão culpada no rosto.

— Talvez eu não tenha... comido ainda?

— O quê? Isso não pode ficar assim! Vamos comer alguma coisa, la! Magia de criação de algodão: ovelhas cozinheiras!

Várias ovelhas apareceram e logo começaram a preparar um verdadeiro banquete ali. Com o olhar determinado, Charmy puxou Rill para a mesa e nem esperou o capitão para começar a comer.

— Vamos, vamos! Se não comer não vai ter vontade para desenhar! — Ela empurrou um prato com uma carne de molho apetitosa na direção dele, enquanto puxava um prato com arroz, salada e carne em caldo para si.

— Isso é... — Rill provou a primeira garfada da carne e não aguentou mais — ...MARAVILHOSO!

Rill começou a comer com vigor, quase na mesma velocidade que Charmy. Aquela comida era incrível! Ele até já conseguia sentir a criatividade retornando!

Cheio de energia, Rill finalmente conseguiu colocar cores na tela que antes estava em branco. Ao seu lado, Charmy continuava a comer com vigor, incentivando o capitão a acompanha-la também.

— Vamos, ainda não é hora pra parar, la! Saco vazio não para em pé!

— Eu não sei qual o ingrediente secreto, mas sei que minha criatividade está fluindo como nunca!

— Você não vai conseguir fazer nada se estiver com fome! Okay, hora da segunda rodada de rodízio!

— Já é a sobremesa? — Rill interrompeu seu momento de desenho ao ver Charmy abrindo o grimório novamente.

— Sobremesa? Até agora só foi o aperitivo, la! — Charmy fez uma pose determinada — Isso ainda não foi o suficiente para matar a fome, la! Magia de criação de algodão: chef ovelha!

A ovelha com chapéu de cozinheiro logo apareceu e começou a preparar o que Charmy dizia ser o prato principal. Rill terminou de desenhar a segunda ou terceira tela do dia antes de se juntar a ela no rodízio que parecia ser infinito.

Enquanto comia, Rill não conseguia desviar o olhar da garota que havia resolvido seu problema. Talvez fosse um sinal de alguma força maior.

Uma expressão abobada tomou conta do rosto do capitão. Essa garota com todo seu jeito diferente e seu amor por comida... Rill suspirou apaixonado.

— Ah Walter, a musa da criatividade me visitou em pessoa...

Mais tarde, quando a barulheira no atelier do capitão do Cervo Cerúleo tivesse acabado, uma única pessoa poderia ser vista verificando se estava tudo bem.

Lá no atelier, dormindo no meio de telas preenchidas e com um sorriso genuíno no rosto, estava Rill. Sozinho, mas com uma serenidade inegualável.

Fechando a porta com cuidado, Walter puxou um lenço do bolso para enxugar as lágrimas de felicidade enquanto retornava para contar à mãe do jovem mestre as boas notícias.

— Ah jovem mestre, é tão bom ver que a decisão de se juntar aos Cavaleiros Mágicos fez tão bem!

E já de volta à base dos Touros Negros, Charmy estava comendo novamente, dessa vez comemorando. Comemorando que tinha conseguido espalhar a importância da comida para mais uma pessoa que precisava saber disso.

Pois enquanto existissem pessoas que não entendem a importância da comida, Charmy estaria ali, pronta para ir ao socorro!

Mas isso era assunto para outro dia, porque agora era hora da janta.


End file.
